


Cupidity

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 25 (2016.01.25)</b>
</p><p><i>noun</i><br/>1. eager or excessive desire, especially to possess something; greed; avarice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-03-25.

Somewhere in the grocery store was someone with an alarmingly-quick heartbeat and a mild layer of anxiety. It was putting Derek on edge. It reminded him for some reason of a women’s shelter he walked by once when he was visiting New York, and that was a volley of scents he hoped to never smell again.

“You hear that?” Laura whispered as she set a slab of steak in the cart.

He nodded in response as he stalked slowly down the aisle, on the hunt for the source, his sister, his _alpha_ , equally alert at his side.

They finally pinned the signals to the soda aisle, which just contained two teenage(?) boys in an apparently heated but whispered argument over which Mountain Dew to get. Their cart was already full of chips, cookies, popcorn - literally everything unhealthy in the store.

As one, the two’s heads snapped up and turned towards them, and it seemed to hit both him and Laura at the same time that these boys smelled like foreign pack.

The one who looked like a lost puppy straightened his stance and his eyes hardened, and it looked like he was preparing for a showdown right here and now in the store. The other one, the prettier one, the one with a face, neck, and bare arms dotted in moles Derek was immediately and irrationally attracted to, did the same. Then his eyes fell on Derek specifically and his heartbeat, already too fast, like a hummingbird, spiked, and arousal flooded his scent.

The strength was potent enough to flood Derek’s mouth with saliva and he blinked in surprise. At the boy’s side, his friend, turned to stare at him with a disbelieving expression, all aggression gone from his posture.

“Dude!” he whispered.

Gorgeous turned to glare at him. “Two words: three years, and Allison.”

“That’s-” Too-Pretty-to-be-Legal-and-Probably-Too-Underaged-to-be-Legal turned to glare back at his friend and the boy cut himself off. “Touche,” Puppy conceded, though Derek had no idea what was being conceded.

Moles-Like-Constellations licked his lips and shifted in place, and Derek took a step towards him. At his side, Laura grabbed his arm as his future husband’s cockblocking friend grabbed his.

“Give him your number and flirt later. You promised a marathon and I’m getting that marathon.”

Father-of-Their-Unborn-Adopted-Children licked his lips again and then pulled a pen and a crumpled wad of paper from his pocket. He picked them apart meticulously, eyeing the scribbles on each page before stuffing a majority of them back in his pocket. He scribbled something on the worthy finalist and then put it on the shelf.

Behind him, the friend carted both contested 12 packs, hooked a hand in a Stud Muffin graphic tee, and dragged Derek's nameless Sun-and-Stars away from Derek and Laura. The dragee kept eyes on Derek until they turned the corner, and he stumbled out of sight with a yelp.

Laura’s grip on his arm tightened, and neither of them moved until that too-quick heartbeat, mild anxiety, and addictive lust disappeared out of the store.

His alpha turned to him with a fond but annoyed frown. “You would try to get with a human in another pack.”

Derek ignored her, broke from her hold, and had to keep himself from sprinting full-tilt down the aisle.

He picked up the wrinkled paper with the utmost caution and smiled.

_Stiles_  
_530-823-1337_  
_Call me, wolf-boy. ❤_

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Cupidity). Tschüß.


End file.
